bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mom, Lies, and Videotape/Trivia
Trivia *Table read date: July 1, 2016. *The title and script cover are references to the 1989 movie Sex, Lies, and Videotape. *This episode is the show's first Mother's Day-themed episode. "Eat, Spray, Linda" was originally meant to be themed as such but was changed to focus on Linda's birthday after some uncertainty over when the episode would air.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSLhKu0UjPg This episode aired on May 7, 2017, which was a week before Mother's Day due to Fox's coverage of the 2017 Miss USA competition pre-empting its Sunday night line-up that night. *Like "The Frond Files", "The Gayle Tales", and "Sliding Bobs", this episode includes three stories told by each of the kids. Unlike those episodes, they take place within the series canon instead of alternate universe situations. *Tina's story is a parody of Aliens, the second installment in the Alien movie franchise. The sixth installment Alien: Covenant premiered in some territories three days after this episode first aired.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2316204/releaseinfo *This episode marks the second time that Tina portrays a movie character played by Sigourney Weaver. The first was in "Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl" where she played Katharine Parker in Courtney Wheeler's Working Girl musical. *Gene asks Bob "Is that a flux capacitor" regarding his camcorder, a Back to the Future reference. Tina asks if it transforms into anything, referring to Transformers. *It is revealed in this episode that Gene is in sixth grade. It had never been mentioned or confirmed anywhere else before. *When the fourth graders come on stage to perform "Mom on the Range", Chloe's bandanna falls off. *A total of 2.02 million households watched this episode making it the second highest rated episode aired in 2017 behind "Ex MachTina."http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/daily-ratings/sunday-final-ratings-may-7-2017/ *Some sources seem to get this episode's title wrong and call it Mom, Lies and Videotapes. The correct title is Mom, Lies and Videotape without the extra 's'. Goofs *The press release for this episode incorrectly states that Sarah Silverman voices Andy and Laura Silverman voices Ollie. Andy and Ollie are in fact voiced by Laura and Sarah respectively.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings.aspx?id=20170412fox16 *In the wide shot of the fourth graders singing "Mom on the Range", Chloe doesn't appear to be wearing any shoes. *The rubber bands that hit the piano keys sound the notes A, G, and B respectively. The second one hits a note three white keys down from A which should sound an E and the third one shouldn't have sounded a B as A, the first note played, was seven white keys away from the end of the keyboard, and the third key hit was at least eight white keys away. *When Chloe (as Meanie McQueen) prepares to fire the rubber band through bar and when she runs out the saloon, the front lid on the piano is closed *When Gene (as Yingo) gives Lenny DeStefano (as Yongo) the Staff of Creation and passes it to Peter Pescadero (as Yango), Peter's hair is colored brown like Lenny's. *Whenever Courtney directly looks toward the audience in the shots of just her and Gene during "Eternally Maternal", her hair ties lose color and are colored blonde like her hair. References Category:Trivia